Scarab class
The Scarab class was designed and built just before the mid point of the Faction Wars by the Ruling House of that period as a means of bulking up the fleet. They were the smallest combat vessels the Dominion could build at the time that could mount shields or a jump drive. The old Scarab carried a single phase cannon turret and were deployed only in large numbers. The losses they took in combat were horrendous and the remaining ships were pulled from front line service once the first war they served in had ended. Some were sold off but most were put into storage like most Houses do with their older corvettes. While sightings of older scarabs have remained rare desperate Houses have been known to put them back into service. Others have been sold off or ended up in the hands of Pirates or mercenaries over the years. Weapons The Scarab made use of a specially modified light phase cannon turret boosted to make it nearly as powerful a standard phase cannon turret. This turret was limited in its traverse to 5 degrees of it's frontal arc, though it could still elevate or depress a full 90 degrees. As this is similar in some ways to the firing angles used by the twin linked phase cannon on attack corvettes some scarabs are used as training craft. Launchers While intended to mount FTL systems at all times to allow it greater flexibility of deployment there were experiments with such systems removed. Outfitted as a slower than light patrol craft or an escort docked to the hulls of larger starships, the Scarab could carry additional missile racks in place of drive plates. These would later be used on the Scarab II Scarab II In the early 41st century House Kharbos began to look at upgrading the Scarab design with a more powerful weapons compliment. The phase cannon would be replaced with light pulse cannon turrets providing better coverage and more punch at close range. FTL was removed to provide better sublight performance. Despite reaching mass production the Scarab Mk II's first deployments were in the hands of Rebels from Gesaur. After the battle surviving ships were distributed to the Houses that took part in the planet's liberation. The Scarab II has continued to see limited production but sales remain lackluster. Part of the Master Rearmarment Plan. Rival Many within the Dominion seem to believe that the Terran Delta class was designed and built in response to mass production of the Scarab. This may be a result of their relatively small scale use, and then almost exclusively by the Terran Expeditionary forces, some of which could be out of contact for years at a time. Regardless the Scarab was the first to be fitted with FTL and it wasn't until 5 years later that Delta's could be modified in such a manner. First Deployment During the first Faction War a large number of Scarab class ships were deployed in what is now the Nav TAC 2 Relay. With most fleets needed elsewhere the Ruling House felt it would be easier to send newly formed units directly into battle there, as it would take less time and resources. While the Scarb fleets were successful it was at tremendous cost. Most correctly blamed the lack of heavier more durable warships to provide support. Equally as important, though often overlooked, was the minimal training and lack of experience with the class many of the crews were faced with. Despite these problems the Scarab continued to see use in other areas through the remainder of the First Faction War. Behind the Scenes The Scarab Mark II was inspired by art done by Plasma !UHUuLXLjhk who ran Corp Quest, Megacorp Quest, and A Song of Ice and Fire - The Quest of House Harrock. The Original Scarab was largely inspired by the Jem'Hadar fighter from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Category:Ships Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:Light Attack Ship